The present exemplary embodiments pertain to copper interconnects between two semiconductor substrates.
Interconnects between two semiconductor substrates, for example between a semiconductor device and a chip carrier, formed only by copper mitigate the electromigration risk that may occur when the two semiconductor substrates are joined by a solder alloy. Further, there is a desire for both first and second level assembly to create low temperature joints.